pasando la noche con una linda neko
by Aixa.Uzumaki099
Summary: esta historia la creé después de hablar con mi novio sobre ciertos temas asi que este one-shot está dedicada a esa conversación (LEMMON)


**Pasando la noche con una linda neko**

**este one-shot se lo dedico a mi novio, espero les guste.**

**(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")**

Hola mi nombre es Alan tengo 14 años y yo, este…nunca tuve relaciones con ninguna chica, no soy el tipo de chico que a todas las chicas les gusta. Soy un completo emo, metalero, solitario y pervertido, ah! También soy un otaku, de ahí saqué lo pervertido, je! Se podría decir que el anime me pervirtió demasiado ya que…emm…suelo pensar mucho en muchas cosas pervertidas con respecto a cierta chica que conocí por internet. La conozco de cara solo por la foto que me mandó en la que debo decir, se ve sumamente sexy. Yo solo tengo dos tipos de chica que me vuelven loco: las pelirrojas y las neko, ella es morocha pero en la foto en la que llevaba puesta ropa de neko me dejó, ahh~ me dejó sin palabras.

Ella es realmente linda, tiene un cabello largo y negro lacio muy lindo con un flequillo que le cubre la mitad del rostro que; para mí, la hace muy linda, unos ojos color marrón que me recuerdan al chocolate y unos labios rojos que; con esa piel pálida que tiene, se ven muy irresistibles para mí, me dan ganas de besarlos. Pero eso no es lo mejor, lo mejor es que cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia; aunque fuera solo por internet, ¡ella me dijo que sí! ¡¿Lo pueden creer?! ¡Una chica linda aceptó ser mi novia! No podría ser más feliz en mi vida. La verdad el solo pensar en ella, me saca una sonrisa de tonto que me dura todo el día y que logra alegrarme en esta puta vida que tengo, si no fuera por ella ya me habría suicidado.

La verdad que la cosa con ella se puso algo seria, es decir, quiero conocerla en persona, verla, tocarla, sentirla y…hacerla mía. La verdad es que si llego a conocerla en persona la tendría siempre a mi lado, no la soltaría nunca, y haría hasta lo imposible para no perderla y dejarla ir. Pero creo que solo podremos estar en contacto por internet y nunca podré conocerla en persona como siempre eh querido desde que la conocí.

Una noche que llego tarde a mi casa después de un largo día de entrenamiento, no había nadie y estoy cansado y solo quiero dormir un poco, encima me puse a tontear con mis amigos antes y después del entrenamiento y esos idiotas me dejaron muy exhausto, cuando entro a mi habitación me llevo la sorpresa de mi vida. Cuando entro con ganas de echarme sobre mi cama, la veo a ella acostada de lo más cómoda en mi cama. La veo acostada y vestida como un neko, con una camiseta negra con escote y corta hasta el abdomen que le queda ajustada, unos pantalones cortos de cuero negros que también le quedan bastante ajustados, unas botas de cuero negras y por supuesto la cola y orejas de neko. Ahora me dieron más ganas todavía de echarme sobre mi cama de un solo salto.

Ella voltea a verme y me hace señas para que yo me acerque, no lo pensé dos veces así que me acerqué a la linda neko que se encontraba en mi habitación, cuando estuve lo bastante cerca ella me agarra del brazo y me tira sobre la cama y se posiciona encima de mí, acercó demasiado su rostro al mío y de una forma muy seductora me susurró un lindo "nyaaaa" y comenzó a lamerme los labios y luego el cuello. Luego ella agarra y me quita la camisa y comienza a besar y lamer mi pecho mientras con su mano acaricia mi abdomen. La verdad yo me sentía muy excitado en aquel momento.

Luego ella me mira de una manera que podría decirse pervertida, se vuelve a acercar a mi rostro y me comienza a besar abriendo su boca y haciendo que yo abra la mía, no lo pensé ni una vez y metí mi lengua en su boca y comencé a jugar con la de ella, me pareció que le gustó porque creo que escuché un gemido ahogado salir de ella, y cuando menos me lo espero ella agarra mis manos y las coloca sobre sus…senos y comienza a desabrocharme el pantalón. Ya me imagino lo que viene. Yo no pude resistir más y al tener mis manos sobre sus senos empecé a acariciárselos y movérselos mientras ella me iba dejando solo en bóxers, pude notar que se me había puesto algo dura, ella también lo notó y comenzó a acariciar ese bulto que se había formado dentro de mis bóxers. Yo me sentía muy bien en aquel momento, en el que ella me acariciaba. Luego me veo sorprendido cuando de repente ella me quita los bóxers y comienza a masturbarme con una suavidad y lentitud que me excitaba todavía más, luego aumenta la presión del agarre y la velocidad provocando que yo de algunos gemidos leves.

Después ella me suelta y se sienta sobre mi abdomen y comienza a quitarse la ropa en frente de mí, se empezó a desabrochar el pantalón y llevó sus manos a su camisa comenzando a quitársela lentamente, yo la miraba casi sin parpadear. Ella se me quedó viendo un rato, como me vio con ganas tomó mis manos y las llevó hacia su camisa y yo comencé a quitársela. Cuando se la quité me quedé admirando sus senos, a pesar de lo que ella solía decirme no era nada plana. La recuesto sobre la cama y comienzo a quitarle las botas, el pantalón y la ropa interior, cuando le quité TODA la ropa no me aguanto más las ganas y comienzo a lamer y a chupar sus senos mientras ella coloca sus manos sobre mi cabeza agarrando fuertemente mis cabellos y gimiendo fuerte, eso me dio a entender que le gustaba eso que le hacía.

Luego ella me detiene empujando mi cabeza hacía atrás y sentándose en la cama, agarra mi pene que aún seguía erecto y se posicionó sobre el sentándose encima, me encantó sentir el interior de ella que se sentía tan apretado y tan virgen. Se empieza a mover de atrás para adelante varias veces y luego comienza a saltar encima de mi pene dando gemidos y haciéndome gemir levemente a mí. Yo no me puedo quedar con las manos quietas así que agarro sus senos y se los aprieto con algo de fuerza haciéndola gemir más fuerte que antes. Luego de un rato seguí apretándole los senos pero eso ya me había cansado un poco, la levanto y la tiro a la cama y comienzo a penetrarla por la vagina con algo de fuerza y velocidad, mientras acaricio una de sus orejas de neko, me sorprendí mucho al notar que esas orejas y la cola eran de un neko de verdad y no un disfraz pero aun así no me detuve en mis embestidas que a medida que pasaba el tiempo se volvían más rápidas y más salvajes mientras le digo que grite que gima mi nombre y me pida que continúe, es que ella me volvía loco.

Ella hizo justo lo que le pedí, comenzó a decir mi nombre y entre gemidos me pedía que no parara, que continuara, y que quería sentirme aún más dentro de ella, o sea aún más profundo. Levantó sus piernas y las colocó encima de mis hombros, yo no lo pensé dos veces y volví a penetrarla con la misma velocidad y fuerza que antes, valla que en serio me sentía aún más dentro de ella, se sentía muy profundo. Le volví a apretar los senos para aumentar los gemidos, quería escucharla gemir todavía más fuerte, para mí escucharla gemir es lo mismo que escuchar música, es de lo más entretenido. La sigo penetrando hasta que ella entre gemidos me dice que siente que se vendrá pronto, yo la miro y le digo que siento que yo también me vendré pronto pero ella se me adelantó, ella se corrió con mi pene aún dentro de ella mojándolo todo y también mojando la cama. Saco mi pene de su interior y me quedo viendo cómo quedó su vagina, toda mojada, no lo pensé dos veces y comencé a lamerla, tenía un delicioso sabor que junto con la excitación que me hacía escucharla gemir me volví completamente loco.

Dejo de lamerla y me comienzo a masturbar para poder venirme, la miro a los ojos y le digo sin ningún problema: "chúpamela", ella se me quedó viendo un momento y luego esbozó una sonrisa pervertida y ronroneó un poco y como si nada agarró mi pene y se lo metió todo en la boca de una sola engullida comenzando a mover la cabeza de adelante para atrás, me encanta sentir esa cavidad tan húmeda de su boca, y sin darme cuenta ya me había corrido dentro de su boca y ella se tragó todo mi semen gustosamente mientras se relamía cuando sacó mi pene de su boca. Saca mi pene de su boca y le lame el semen que le quedó mientras se queda lamiendo de forma juguetona la punta de mi pene, yo coloco mi mano sobre su cabeza mientras gimo levemente por la manera en que se entretiene con mi pene como si fuera una paleta para chupar. Yo no aguanto más, ella tiene que ser mía así que hago que deje de chuparlo y la acuesto sobre la cama, me recuesto sobre ella y comienzo a besar su senos, su pecho hasta que me detengo en su cuello, le beso y le chupo el cuello mientras escucho como ella gime ronronea y suelta un pequeño maullido, después de un rato dejo su cuello en paz ya que logré lo que quería, le dejé una marca para que ella supiera que es mía, solo mía, y de nadie más.

Ella se da cuenta de la marca que le dejé y se me queda viendo algo confundida y sonrojada, se ve tan linda sonrojada que me dan ganas de empezar todo de nuevo. De improviso ella me agarra del rostro y me emboca un beso como el que me dio al principio, nos quedamos jugando con nuestras lenguas durante un rato mientras acercaba su cuerpo desnudo al mío, quería sentirla todo lo que pudiera, nos separamos por la falta de aire y simplemente nos quedamos viendo a los ojos hasta que a mí se me salieron las palabras de la boca.

"Te amo" –ella se me quedó viendo un momento hasta que, para mi sorpresa, se lanza sobre mí abrazándome y me mira sonriente y me dice

"Nyaaaa yo también te amo mi lindo baka" –me vuelve a besar y yo le correspondo el beso. La tomo entre mis brazos y nos acostamos en mi cama, ella me abrazaba y yo a ella mientras volvía a acariciar sus lindas orejas de neko y ella ronroneaba, al final nos quedamos dormidos juntos y abrazados. Lo mejor de todo es que sé que ahora no me debo preocupar de nada en la vida, porque ahora tengo a mi linda nekita que me alegra la vida, yo nunca la dejaré y sé que ella tampoco me dejará a mí. Este ha sido el mejor día de toda mi vida, bueno el segundo, el primero fue el día en el que la conocí y nos hicimos amigos. Antes de quedarme dormido del todo le susurré a la oreja: "Te amo, mi linda nekita" y ella entre ronroneos me dijo "Y yo a ti mi lindo baka", solo para aclarar yo no soy lindo soy sexy. La vuelvo a besar y nos acomodamos mejor para poder dormir, si llegara a morir sé que puedo morir feliz, porque tengo a mi linda nekita a la que amo tanto conmigo.


End file.
